


Damian Wayne

by Samiza



Series: who the hell is lila rossi? [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, OCs - Freeform, just a little, lots of em - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiza/pseuds/Samiza
Summary: "What’s your boyfriends name?” Another girl, a pretty redhead with glasses, asked with pretty much the same level of eagerness as Rose. Millie.Lila smiled shyly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Damian Wayne.”"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" Kate, a dark-skinned girl dressed in a really beautiful baby blue dress, asked, a smile on her face."My boyfriend is Damian Wayne." Lila repeated, and watched irritated as the Gptham Academy class collectively burst out in laughter, all except for the boy in the back row that Marinette was sitting next to, who scowled at her.Or; the class goes on an exchange program to Gotham, and Lila decides to say she's dating the billionaire's son, Damian Wayne. Who is sitting like three seats away from her.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: who the hell is lila rossi? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756054
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1637





	Damian Wayne

When Mlle. Bustier’s class heard that they were going to be spending three weeks in Gotham, in an exchange program with Gotham Academy, there were a lot of excited words thrown around. Unsurprisingly, Lila wasted no time in claiming she had tons of connections in Gotham, acting like she knew the city like the back of her hand despite Marinette being almost 98% sure she hadn’t even stepped foot in America. Everyone else, also unsurprisingly, ate it all up, asking Lila about everyone she knew and how the city was like and whether she had seen any of Gotham’s heroes or villains.

This went on for the entire two weeks between getting the news and actually traveling to Gotham. One of Lila’s lies, and the one that got the most buzz from her classmates (ergo, the one she brought up the most), was about her closeness with the Waynes, and how she was dating the youngest son of Bruce Wayne, Damian, who was their age. Everyone was really excited for Lila to reunite with her boyfriend, and were eager to know everything about their relationship (everyone but Marinette, but that was the norm).

They spent the first couple of days touring, and then started their attendance to Gotham Academy. The school was beautiful, and in a big streak of luck, the class all got to stick together, paired with one from G.A. Everyone was perfectly nice; well, apart from one guy that just glared at them when they came in and then ignored them. Marinette was the one that had to seat next to him, not that she minded. She was used to being in the back, anyways.

Lila, of course, lasted barely 13 minutes before starting her web of lies once again, though it was mostly one of the girls from G.A. fault, who introduced herself as Emma, the class president, and asked the french class what they were most excited about now that they were in Gotham. Rose, immediately, said that Lila was going to meet her boyfriend for the first time in years, and how romantic that was.

“What’s your boyfriends name?” Another girl, a pretty redhead with glasses, asked with pretty much the same level of eagerness as Rose. Millie. 

Lila smiled shyly, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Damian Wayne.”

That got mixed reactions. Everyone looked shocked, like they were not at all expecting that. Following that was skepticism, along with some people letting out a few snorts.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?" Kate, a dark-skinned girl dressed in a really beautiful baby blue dress, asked, a smile on her face.

"My boyfriend is Damian Wayne." Lila repeated, and watched irritated as the GA class collectively burst out in laughter, all except for the boy in the back row that Marinette was sitting next to, who scowled at her. 

Alya jumped at her defense, offended on her friends behalf, crossing her arms. "What's so funny?"

Ash, who had vibrant blue hair cut into a pixie cut and had some worn out overalls on, stopped laughing, clearly with great effort, and smirked at them, looking like they were about to lose it again at any second. "Oh, nothing, don't worry about it." They leaned on their seat, hand on their chin like they were really invested in whatever Lila's response was going to be. "So how's he like? I heard he was really nice."

The rest of the class let out some snickers at that, and the guy next to Marinette glared at them while Lila beamed, like she was winning. "Oh, yeah, he is super sweet."

More laughter. Ash practically threw themselves to the floor while cackling. 

Alison, all dark clothing with a leather jacket, raised an eyebrow, mouth curled up in a barely there smirk. "How did you guys meet?"

Lila waved a hand. "I traveled here a long time ago and I ran into the Waynes at a park. Damian and I just… hit it off. He looked really cute as a child." She finished it off by giggling.

"Oh, I bet." Ash said, and the corners of their eyes showed tears of laughter. 

"Have you met up with him yet?" Jamie, a rather handsome guy with blond hair and hazel eyes, intervened. "I bet he was  _ really _ excited to see you." It sounded clearly sarcastic, but Lila, apparently, didn’t notice.

"We are meeting up today, actually." Lila looked down sheepishly, smiling like an idiot in love despite only being an idiot. "I'm kinda nervous."

As the François Dupont class went to assure Lila that she had nothing to be nervous about and that they were sure it would go great, the Gotham Academy class exchanged mischievous looks and smiles, fully knowing that this next couple of weeks were going to be extremely entertaining.

Damian Wayne, scowl on his face, glared at Lila all throughout the following class, trying to ignore the amused glances his classmates kept throwing at him. 

At the end of that class, the teacher decided to take attendance. The last person to get called was, “Damian Wayne.”

Conversations around the room stopped. The François Dupont class were looking at each other, wide eyed, while the Gotham Academy one were on the edge of their seats in anticipation.

“Here.”

The french class whipped their heads towards him with impressive speeds. “Sorry, what?” Alya asked.

“I’m Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne. I would say it’s a pleasure, but it isn’t.”

Several heads turned to Lila, who was growing pale. Rose, bless her soul, only looked confused.

“Wait, you are Lila’s boyfriend? Lila, why didn’t you say anything?”

“I’m not her boyfriend. I had never heard that name before today. And, clearly, she doesn’t know me either.”

“But...” Rose started, still confused, but Alya beat her to it.

“You are lying! You are not the same Damian Wayne!”

“And you are saying that with what authority? Have you met Damian Wayne before?”

“Well, no, but Lila-”

“Has no affiliation with the Wayne family, and whatever she said otherwise is a lie.”

Alya spluttered, and Lila sank lower on her chair. Marinette snapped her fingers after having everything click.

“That’s why you guys were laughing when she said that!” she regarded the rest of the G.A. class, who nodded.

“We’ve known Ice Prince for a while. We all know he doesn’t have a girlfriend, and it was obvious that she didn’t realize Damian Wayne was sitting like three seats away from her,” Emma said.

Damian scowled again. “Please refrain from spreading rumors about me or my family,” he told Lila, “or I might just get you sued.”

Lila gulped loudly, eyes wide, and nodded. Damian nodded back once, and went back to ignoring the class. Marinette made the decision that she liked her deskmate, and that Gotham was going to be a very fun trip after all.


End file.
